Natsu and Lucy (My sacrifice)
by Nightmare Key
Summary: Lucy finds out she is a celestial princess. What happens when dark forces are at work and tries to get their hands on the celestial mage? Will Natsu realise his true feelings before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Nalu pairing. This is my 1st fanfic, so please read and review. This is rated T. Thanks!

"**Natsu….Please…Don't make it harder for me."Lucy said in between sobs. "Luce…I won't let you…you can't." Natsu growled balling his fists up ready to attack again. He was trying to get rid of the magic seal Lucy was in."This is the only way, Natsu…"she said. A loud sound followed by a white light appeared out of nowhere blinding him and with that she disappeared. Never coming back to him.**

'**My Dream of us"**

**Lucy Heartfillia was in her apartment, adding another chapter to her novel. Heaving a big sigh, she closed the book. **

"**Finally, it's finished." yawned the blonde mage. She stood up and turned around only to be greeted by the hyper active Natsu Dragneel. **

"**Hey Lucy, Let's go on a mission?" he glanced at her surprised expression. **

"**NATSU! What are you doing here at this time?"She gazed at the clock. '1 a.m.' **

"**Don't you know the meaning of sleep? I want to get some rest. I'm tired." she grumbled. **

"**Lucy? Can I spend the night here?"The dragon slayer asked innocently. **

"**NO!Don't you have your own house? I want to get a good's night sleep. I'll meet you at the guild tomorrow." she yawned again and dragged herself to the bed. "Please….Lucy. Just tonight." **

**She gave up after a few more minutes, which felt more like hours, of pestering from the dragon slayer "Oh, okay but you're sleeping on the couch. Just tonight, alright?"He nodded. Giving that signature grin. She didn't hate it when Natsu spent the night at her place. It's just that whenever he's there, her feelings might betray her and let themselves out on their own. **

"**It's Natsu. He's too dense to know anything."She giggled staring at his back as he tried to adjust himself on the small couch. He was too big for the couch and often found himself grasping on the sides preventing him from falling off. The dragon slayer heard her giggle and looked at her. Giving her a thumbs up to say he was alright, she gave him a smile. **

"**He really is too cute like that." She thought dreamily. Too tired from finishing her novel, she pulled the blanket over her and she was soon dozing off. The dragon slayer fed up with falling off from the couch for the umpteenth time picked himself up and walked towards the direction of the bed. He quietly slid himself underneath the blankets being careful not to wake the blonde mage up. **

"**Good night, Luce!" the dragon slayer grinned giving the sleeping young mage beside him a pat on the head. With that, he laid himself on the bed and was soon on his way to dreamland.**

**Lucy… Lucy… Lucy…**

"**Where am I?"The blonde mage rubbed her eyes and only saw white mist around her. A voice? Whose? It seemed rather familiar. She looked around trying to see past through the mist. A silhouette of someone. **

**Out of curiosity, she started towards the direction of the warm and soothing voice that called out to her. As she got closer and closer, she recognized the all too familiar tone of her mother's voice. She made a dash towards it and stopped on her tracks. **

**Her mouth gaped open as she saw her mother, Layla, standing there looking at her with that warm and lovely smile. She was how the young mage had remembered her to be. She still had that warmth radiating from her, that smile that could melt your heart and the kindness in her deep brown eyes. She was wearing that same white night gown she was wearing before she had disappeared from their lives many years ago. Lucy was holding back her tears to no avail. **

"**Hic..Hic…Mom, Is that…really…you?" Lucy said in between sobs. "It is me, my daughter." She replied. On impulse, the blonde mage made her way to her mother and gave her a gigantic hug and cried in her arms. "You're still a crybaby…like I remembered." Her mother giggled. Oh, how she missed that time her mother and her were just enjoying their picnic outside and looking at the sakura trees outside their mansion laughing at the wonderful stories she would tell.**

"**My child, I have to talk to you about something very important." She said her voice low. "What's wrong, mom?" the blonde mage asked worried. "Let me show you something…" The next thing the girl knew, she was being dragged off. In the distance, it looked like a mirror. However, when they got nearer it indeed was a giant mirror except its sides were decorated with the moon and stars. The sun was on the top of the frame glowing magnificently. "What is this?" she wondered. "This is a celestial mirror. It shows many things…past, present and future." Her mother replied. "Only the celestial princess is allowed to use it." She continued. "Celestial Princess...WHO?…ME?" The blonde mage pointed at herself with her mouth wide open. Her mother nodded at the statement. **

"**I'm sorry, I never told you. Our family consists of many powerful mages. An oracle said that one day, a girl will be born and she would carry the title of celestial princess. I never knew that it would be you. At that time, when you were still in me, the oracle came to me in a dream and warned me that you will face many dangers if we stayed. She told me with that wise tone of hers that you were the one destined to be the Celestial Princess. For the first time, I felt fear. I realized that we had to get you away from that place so we left. Somewhere very, very far away. Somewhere nobody would recognize us. To blend in with everyone else, your dad and I had to adapt. He began working as a businessman while I rest at home. Everything we had was because of his hard work…He loves you very much. Don't get angry at him for always being strict, alright?" **

"**Okay." Was all she could reply. She loved her dad but his change after her mom died had always frightened her. She had already forgiven him but remembering all that he did to her friends made her more frightened than ever.**

"**Let me continue, alright?" her mom said. She nodded, wanting to know more about her parents and most importantly about herself. "Well, we managed to keep our identities a secret for a long time. I had wanted to tell you about yourself when you grew up but my sickness overcame me. Your father wanted to protect you so he never mentioned anything even up till now. However, you have the right to know." She paused awhile and looked at the blonde mage. "You see, a celestial princess is born every 500 years. Being one takes a lot of responsibility. You have to have courage and be pure of heart. Something that you have displayed so many times, my child. When you went to Fairy Tail. I was happy for you. Finding friends who would care and protect you. However, they might get involved in the coming events to follow."**

"**What's going to happen? My friends won't get hurt, will they? I don't want that." Lucy said, her palms turning sweaty at the thought. If they get hurt, she would never forgive herself. They were everything to her. Family. They were the one who took her in when she lost everything she loved years ago. Even her father had passed away recently and she was not even able to see him. Being trapped in Tenrou Island…those 7 years that passed. Gone.**

"**I cannot say. For I do not hold your future. The future can change in the blink of an eye. One cannot foretell it so easily." She turned her head to the right and her gaze slid to her feet. "I have to go. Remember…always be careful. When you see the moon eating the sun, don't be alone. They are coming for you, dear. I want to stay with you longer but this is where we part ways." She began fading into mist.**

"**Wait…I still have a lot of questions…what do I have to do when the time comes?" Lucy said grasping nothing. **_**Don't worry just be who you are.**_** The wind carrying the voice until all was silent.**

**Lucy jolted awake screaming. Her hair in a tangled mess, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She was breathing in and out, trying to calm herself. She felt heat radiating from her right. She turned her attention to the now awake dragonslayer, rubbing his eyes. **

"**Geez…Luce…What the he—..." Natsu started but was surprised by his teammate hugging him. Tears were running down her angelic face. He became flushed and did not know how to react. In the end, he returned the hug and nuzzled his face in her neck. She continued sobbing, glad of his heat. It was comforting. With that she began to fall asleep again forgetting about her fears, lying there in Natsu's arms.**

**Well, what do you all think? Please tell me honestly. I welcome your opinions and suggestions to make it better. Please read and review. Thanks! :**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Nightmare Key. **** I know that I haven't been updating this story. I've been busy with my other story-This Forbidden Feeling. Without further ado, Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail but the OC's are mine. ;)**

**The threat that comes**

_We are searching for that missing piece_

_Looking for the heart that causes all of this_

_Maybe you stole it from us, I'll see if it's true_

A figure was strolling along Magnolia City singing a lullaby as the clock chimed midnight. It was a girl of about twelve years of age. She donned a chiffon long sleeve lace dress with knee high lace trim socks. Lace overlay shoes completed the outfit. Despite the little clothing she wore, she did not seem to be affected by the night breeze. She kept on singing the lullaby with no care in the world. Four marbles: red, white, green and blue suddenly whizzed out of the pouch which was slung on her left shoulder. They moved in a circular motion and made a blur of colours mixed together. She swiped one marble while the rest went back into her pouch. She had her attention on the marble on her closed palm. She opened it slowly and the corners of her mouth lifted forming a smile. The moon came out from behind the clouds bathed her in its glow. It made her looked ethereal. She continued her stroll. This time, humming instead of singing. Her answer had been given. _The marble was red. _

Lucy woke up feeling refreshed. She was glad that Natsu had comforted her last night. After that dream… He felt so warm. She could still feel his heat. She wanted to go back to sleep. Wait…warm…Natsu… She turned her head slowly and just as she predicted the salmon-haired mage was sleeping on her bed Again. Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Naaaaatsuuuuuuu. Get out of my bed." Lucy said, pushing the said mage out of her bed.

"Owwww. Luce, whad'ya do that for?" Natsu rubbed his head at the now spore spot.

At that moment, Happy came in through the window with a fish on his mouth.

"Good morning Lucy and…Natsu…pfffttt. Lucy got you good, Natsu."

"Shut up, Happy!"

"How many times did I tell you not to sleep on my bed?" Lucy said, making her way to her wardrobe.

"Your bed's so soft. Both of us can fit in it, anyway? Don't be selfish, Lucy." Natsu grumbled.

"That's not the point, Natsu. Well, we're both grown up already. It's not good for us to share the same bed unless we are, you know…in a relationship." Lucy explained, blushing at the mention of 'relationship'. _Natsu and I in a relationship…in a million years._

"We are, Lucy." Natsu laughed, his laughter echoing in the room.

"What! We are?" Lucy blushed, earning another round of laughter from Natsu.

"Of course. We are best friends, aren't we?"

"Pfffttt…Lucy got rejected." Happy rolled around the floor, laughing as loud as he can.

"Shut up, stupid neko." With that Lucy went in the bathroom slamming the door on the two.

"Why is she angry? Lucy's weird…" Natsu said, confusion in his face.

After changing, the trio made their way to the guild. They could hear the rowdiness of the guild from outside. Natsu burst into the guild with his usual greeting. Lucy and Happy on his trail. Upon entering, Natsu and Gray were on each other's throats again. The two had accidentally hit Elfman who was pronouncing how manly he was. Then, accidentally smashing Erza's cake. The red-haired mage was in rage, fighting the culprits. Their fight then lead to a fight involving the whole guild except for Lucy who was sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane. She sweat dropped. It was normal in Fairy Tail.

They would not have stopped if they were not interrupted by the sight of a battered up Team Raijinshu with the exception of Laxus. They looked half dead. The whole guild rushed to their injured members. Carefully, leading them towards the Infirmary.

"Freed, who did this to you?" Erza said as calmly as she can. She felt like finding the ones responsible for their teammates defeat.

"Ttt…wi…li…light Eee…ex…it...ium." He stuttered, barely getting out the words.

"It's okay. Go on, bring them upstairs." She waved them off. The ones carrying them made their way up and disappearing out of sight.

"Erza, I'm going to kill the bastards. Nobody does that to our family and gets away with it." Natsu said, his fists clenched and a growl escaping from his mouth.

"I agree with Natsu for once. I say we go give them what they deserve." Gray joined in, a frown evident on his face.

The guild echoed their agreement with their fellow mage. Lucy was getting worried. They have to think of something. If any of her family gets hurt, she would not be able to take it.

"Guys, I want to too. However, we don't even know who this Twilight Exitium people are or what they want with our guild." Erza explained, earning a discontented grumble among the whole guild.

"Twilight…Destruction? I'll look up into it. If that's okay with you, Erza." Levy said, the gears in her head already working.

"Is that what it means? Thank you, Levy. If it's you, you would surely find something. For now, we wait. I know you all won't like that idea especially you Natsu but we can't do anything drastic when Master's not here."

An air of silence hung in the air and was broken when Natsu stomped off out the guild doors, Happy flying right behind him.

"Erza, come quick. Something's wrong with Ever." Elfman yelled from on top of the stairs.

Erza sprinted towards the infirmary and caught sight of Evergreen. She was tilting her head from side to side singing a little tune.

_They are searching for that missing piece_

_Looking for the heart that causes all of this_

_We were not the one who stole, maybe it was you_

Evergreen gave a little laugh and sang the tune again and again. Now Erza and some of the rest who were there felt a chill in their bones. They have to find out who this Twilight Exitium are and…fast.

**That was the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. Read and Review. Nightmare Key signing off. **


End file.
